Sleeping Beauty
by Scath Rocco Meoi
Summary: My version of the Disney classic Sleeping Beauty presenting Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha's characters. Number one fic for my Fairy Tale Project. NanohaXFate Shoujo-ai
1. Prologue

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **Hi, everybody, Scath talking, if you wanna know more about me visit my profile. This is my homosexual version of the classic _Sleeping Beauty_, by _Disney_, and of course with _Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha's Characters_, the main ones I mean because there are so many... XD This chapter will be just the indroduction of the characters and some important facts about the story, I sincerely hope you'll like it, I'll be updating always **within two weeks**, on **Saturdays**. This fic is pratically finished, it'll have a total of five chapters, I just need to find the time to type it... Please insert a review when you're done. ;)

**_Prologue_**

The royal castle was crowded that night, its large halls colored by all kinds of flowers and tapestries, lightened by many torches and an enormous chandelier, which the king, Shiro Takamachi, claimed to be the most beautiful of entire Europe, cheerful medieval music played as people danced, chatted and feasted celebrating the birth of the royal couple's third child, princess Nanoha.

Little Nanoha, as soon as she's been born, had also received an important task, to marry the prince, heir to a nearby kingdom, Chrono Harlaown, and through that, seal the friendship between both their kingdoms forever, the arrangement had also been one of the reasons to such an enormous party and, as the royal couple received their dear friend queen Lindy Harlaown and her son, they were sure their newborn child would have a bright future… and so would their kingdom.

"Oh, Lindy! It's so good to see you!" greeted queen Momoko before hugging the blue haired woman.

"The party is wonderful." Lindy commented looking form the queen to the king and vice versa. "And congratulations on princess Nanoha's birth."

"Congratulations to the three of us, after all our kingdoms will finally be officially united!" king Shiro said enthusiastically. "Now come and meet your future daughter-in-law."

"Come, Chrono, bring the princess' present." the blue haired queen motioned for the boy to follow, he was almost five but behaved as the ruler he was supposed to become, in his arms he brought a golden box, Nanoha's present.

"Your Majesty, a humble gift from our House to your youngest child." Chrono voiced his carefully studied line and offered the box to Momoko, who accepted the gift opening it to reveal a golden necklace with a red jewel, probably a ruby.

"It's magnificent!" the queen exclaimed lifting the jewel in front of her eyes.

"Indeed." the king agreed also examining the gift.

"We call it Raising Heart; it's been on the family for quite a long time." Lindy explained rather proudly.

"Are you sure about this, my dear Lindy? After all shouldn't your daughter Fate inherit this?" Momoko reasoned.

"Fate has already inherited Bardiche, so don't worry yourself over this."

"Well…"

"Let me meet Nanoha now for Chrono and I will soon have to leave." she went to the crib smiling as the princess' parents exchanged a confused look.

"This is my bride?" the dark blue haired prince asked when he saw the small pink colored baby.

"Don't look so disgusted; when she grows up she'll be beautiful." Lindy whispered censurably to the boy before turning back to her hosts. "She is the cutest thing I have ever seen."

"Your Fate's certainly a beautiful child too." queen Momoko commented politely.

"We are far too close to have this need for niceties."

"Indeed." the king agreed already bored by the conversation.

"Sorry we have to leave so soon but business awaits us back home."

"Don't concern yourself about it, just come visit more often." and with those words Shiro sent his guests on their way. "That boy will do a very good king one day, will he not?"

"Of course, dear. Now, we have to receive the three good fairies." the queen pointed towards the colorful trio coming their way.

"Your Majesties." the three fairies bowed in front of the royal couple, their shining wings flickering. "We've come to deliver our gifts to the young princess."

"Teana, Yuuno, Subaru. It's been quite some time." the king smiled brightly. "When was the last time?"

"When we offered our gifts to your middle child, Your Majesty." said Teana.

"Indeed, it has been a good few years."

"We've been rather busy…" Yuuno justified.

"_You've _been rather busy." Subaru regarded the blonde.

"Yuuno has been doing some research work, he's very fond of books as Your Majesty knows by now." the orange fairy explained. "May we deliver our gifts then?"

"Please, we are honored." the queen smiled gesturing them towards the crib.

Teana was the first to approach the baby with her wand in hand; she smiled at the child as she made swift movements with her wrist.

"_Little princess, my gift shall be the gift of beauty." __*_

Yuuno then approached and moved his wand like a conductor as he gave Nanoha his gift.

"_Tiny princess, my gift shall be the gift of song."_

Subaru was about to give her gift then when a big commotion started in the other side of the throne room, close to the door, the king signaled for the blue fairy to wait and demanded that the guards tell him what was going on, they didn't have the time though for Precia Testarossa's voice reverberated through the room.

"Did not even have the trouble of inviting me and now that's how you receive me?" the evil woman's tone was a hurtful one.

"Your not wanted here!" Teana attacked.

"Oh, is that so? I'll be leaving as soon as I give the little princess my unique gift…"

"Guards!" the king shouted but the royal guard seemed to have been completely frozen, Precia laughed wholeheartedly and the queen grabbed her husband's arm.

"_The princess shall indeed grow in grace and beauty, beloved by all who know her. But before the sunsets on her sixteenth birthday she shall prick her finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel and die."_

"No!" Momoko ran for her daughter.

"Guards!" the king shouted again but as no reply came he drew his sword and advanced towards that threatening figure. "Then, I'll kill myself!"

As the sword swung it cut through a black cloud and Precia's laugh was all that was left of the woman.

"Oh, my…" the queen brought a shaking hand to her mouth to stop a sob and clutched the baby closer to her. "What are we going to do?"

"Do not worry, Your Majesties." the green fairy, Yuuno, motioned for them to calm down. "Subaru hasn't given her gift yet…"

The blue fairy took the baby from the queen's arms and closed her eyes, her voice sounding full of emotion.

"_Sweet princess, if through this wicked witch's trick a spindle should your finger prick, a ray of hope there still may be in this, the gift I give to thee. Not in death, but just in sleep the fateful prophecy you'll keep. And from this slumber you shall wake when true love's kiss the spell shall break."_

Insecure by the curse which was upon his daughter, king Shiro ordered that all spinning wheels in the kingdom should be burned, and so it was done, but still the three good fairies thought the princess wasn't safe, they requested a meeting with the royal family and proposed that Nanoha should live with them, hidden from everyone and everything, specially Precia Testarossa, until her sixteenth birthday when she would come home to get married.

The king and queen watched silently as their youngest daughter was carried away in the middle of the night by three black figures, disappearing behind the trees of the nearest forest, not even they knew where the princess was being taken but they knew she was in good hands.

*** The phrases in _Italic _were taken directly from "The Sleeping Beauty" movie by Disney.**


	2. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **Hi, everybody! So, from now on the story starts to gather some 'speed', still following the movie as a base but with my own modifications I should say. Hope you'll all enjoy it and leave me a review when you're done! ;)

**_Chapter One_**

It was a modest cottage constructed centuries ago but no one could ever tell for it was taken care of very well and with so much love it looked like new, that morning if you had been walking in the heart of the forest you would have spotted, between the tree leaves, a small window in which a beautiful sixteen year old girl could be seen staring absentmindedly at the blue skies.

She was Nanoha, the lost princess of the Takamachi kingdom, but no one except her two aunts and her ferret knew about that, they had never told the girl, for reasons of security, and they always warned her not to leave the forest though they didn't explain why, the girl didn't question either despite the fact that she dreamed of going to the castle she could see from her bedroom's window.

"Aunt Teana! Aunt Subaru!" Nanoha ran down the stairs cheerfully. "What are you up to today?"

"We? Up to? Oh, nothing important obviously." Subaru hid something behind her back, luckily for her the girl didn't seem to have noticed.

"I was just kidding." she smiled even more brightly. "Do you need me to do anything for you today?"

"Today… Today…" Teana repeated as she thought about something, it was then that Yuuno, in his ferret form, jumped on Nanoha's shoulder with a white daisy between his teeth. "Flowers! Go get us some flowers!"

"But I brought you flowers yesterday!" the girl protested petting the ferret's head.

"Yes, that's right…" the orange haired woman agreed feeling a little defeated but before she could make up any other excuse Subaru interfered.

"We need _more _flowers! _Many_ flowers! _A lot_ of flowers!"

"Okay then." Nanoha grabbed her basket chuckling, she wondered if they were up to something for real. "I'll be back later."

"Goodbye, darling!"

"Don't leave the forest!" Teana regarded.

"And don't talk to strangers!"

"I know. I know." and as the girl skipped towards the other part of the forest the three good disguised fairies shared a tricky look and closed the door.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Where is she?!" her anger thundered through her words as she paced in front of her throne, she was Precia Testarossa, the queen of evil, and she could not even find a bloody princess. "I want you to find her. Now!"

"But we already search whole kingdom!" one of her monster servants protested.

"Then search it all over again!" Precia yelled at them, her body shaking as she tried to control herself. "Find a blue eyed sixteen year old girl and find her before the sunsets or you'll be the ones to sleep forever!"

The beasts ran away through the nearest door not wanting to waste any of their time of they would pay, the queen of evil always kept her promises.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Nanoha loved the forest, she walked around it every single day, she knew the name of every tree, every animal, every flower, they were her friends and she was theirs.

"Oh, there you are, Mr. Squirrel!" she greeted the little rodent. "You wanna walk with me today? I'll get you some nuts." Nanoha smiled brightly when the squirrel jumped on her head, that always reminded her of Yuuno but he never left the cottage because her aunts were afraid he would get lost, or so they said. "I had a beautiful dream last night. Do you want me to tell you about it?"

Mr. Squirrel jumped to the girl's lap, as soon as she had sat on her usual spot by the river, making her chuckle lightly under his expecting gaze, she knew all he wanted were the promised nuts but she needed someone to listen to her babbling so she waited until a few birds had arrived before she gave him the nuts and sent him on his way.

"Mrs. Swallow, what a pleasure to see you! And the little babies!" Nanoha smiled, the birds always approached her to listen, she wondered if it was because, like her, they had been given the gift pf song. "I was about to tell Mr. Squirrel about a wonderful dream I had, but it seems he was in a hurry today… Do you want to hear it?" the feathery creatures chirped loudly. "Very well then."

The girl shifted on her seat and watched them closely as if she was about to tell them a secret.

"I dreamed I had gone to the castle, that beautiful castle we can see from the cliff, they were having a party there and I met the princess, or at least I thought she looked a lot like a princess… She smiled at me and we walked together through the gardens, we chatted and danced and when it was time to say goodbye she grabbed my hands gently, looked deep into my eyes and… I awoke." Nanoha sighed getting to her feet. "Still it was a beautiful dream…"

Mrs. Swallow and her babies watched quietly as the girl started singing, she had an angel's voice, which lightened even the darkest of hearts and brought the forest a magical feeling.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"I honestly don't know why you came, Fate, if you hate hunting that badly…" Chrono commented after hearing his sister complain.

"And I honestly don't know why you have to kill innocent creatures just for fun, actually it's no fun at all." the blonde princess petted her mare, Arf.

"We are nobles; it's common for people of our status to hunt."

"It's a matter of status then."

"Precisely."

"I'm going home, you continue your mass animal killing alone." the blonde turned Arf around.

"Mass animal killing? I haven't killed anything yet."

"Thanks, God." she laughed within herself as she rode away, Chrono would never admit it but he was as annoyed as her at this whole hunting thing, what was the connection between hunting and being a noble anyways? "Arf, did you hear that?" Fate stopped the mare but Arf was a lot more interested in the juicy apples right ahead, so she only snorted and continued walking.

"Arf, stop! Can't you hear it? Sounds like the spirit of the forest is singing." the princess laughed at her own ideas. "Do you think something like that exists? We should go and check."

Fate turned the mare away from the apples, towards that enchanting voice and over all Arf's protests they galloped deeper into the forest.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Teana eyed their work another time, it all looked awful… The pink dress was a mess of fabric hanging over Subaru's slim body, Yuuno's cake could be easily mistaken for pâté and to make things even better they had gotten the floor horribly dirty.

"I have no idea how we've managed to live as mere mortals for the last sixteen years but whatever it is that we were doing doesn't seem to be working anymore…" the green fairy stated.

"He's right… I'll get our wands!" the blue fairy was heading to the place where they had hidden their wands sixteen years ago when the orange fairy held her by the elbow.

"Wait! Shouldn't we try again before we resort to that?"

"No!" Yuuno and Subaru answered simultaneously and all Teana could do was sigh.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Search it all over… Search it all over…" a short black furry beast walked around the forest with angry steps. "Me tired, not search anywhere!"

It was then that the creature spotted a small cottage, something it had never noticed before and it caught its curiosity.

"Who live small cottage? Famous chef maybe? Me hungry too. Very old lady make good meal this time… Me receive punishment with full stomach. That be good idea." and it continued talking to itself about the many possibilities of things it would find, it just didn't expect to find one thing… The accomplishment of the task Precia had given it and its fellow beasts.


	3. Chapter 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **Hi, everybody! I'm back and with great news, or so I think, you tell me if they're great news. XD From now on I'll be updating once a week and no more every two weeks, why? Because I'm gonna travel again in July and I felt bad I'd have to leave you so long without updates, so I intend to finish the fic before that. Here's chapter two and, please, leave a review!

**_Chapter Two_**

Precia Testarossa's evil laughter echoed through her stony castle as her beasts cheered, they had finally, after sixteen long years, found the hideout of princess Nanoha and secured themselves against their queen's rage.

"Well done! Well done!" she clapped her hands enthusiastically before letting herself fall on her throne still smiling madly. "You can celebrate for I'll do the rest of the work myself." Precia stood and walked to her chamber, she wanted to wear her best clothes because she was sure it would be the climax of her existence so far, to see the princess lying in slumber forever… That just felt too good to be true.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The way was almost completely blocked by trees and bushes but Fate wouldn't stop, she left Arf behind at a certain point, to which the already tired mare didn't really protest, and continued on foot pushing leaves and branches aside, following that beautiful melody, until… She found it. The source of the music was actually a girl her age and the blonde princess couldn't help but notice that she was beautiful, the blue of her eyes mirrored the sky's, an spontaneous smile and a grace, while she dance, that was even bigger than a princess'.

Fate approached her without thinking twice but when the girl's eyes found hers they froze, something passed between them at that moment, something they couldn't tell what was and then the peasant girl started running.

"Wait! Please!" the princess shouted as she ran after the other female. "I'm not going to harm you!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Nanoha wanted to stop, she wanted to talk to that stranger who looked so much like the girl from her dream, and maybe she was the one, but it was the first time she met someone other than her aunts and she was sacred, she had always been told not to talk to strangers and she had always obeyed but again she had never met or even seen any strangers.

"Please, stop!" suddenly the voice sounded a lot closer and within seconds her elbow had been grabbed by her chaser. "Please, why are you running?"

"I'm not supposed to talk to stranger." Nanoha didn't turn her face; the blonde didn't let her go either.

"Well… I know you!"

"You do?" she turned around surprised.

"I walked with you once upon a dream. Didn't you sing so yourself?" Nanoha could only smile at that and the stranger offered her hand. "Shall we dance?"

Accepting the hand, the girl allowed her other hand to rest on the princess' shoulder while the blonde's hand rested against her waist, they waltzed around the forest singing together and having more fun during those few minutes than they had had in their whole lives.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Fate turned her dark eyes from the sky to the girl besides her; she had gotten up in a hurry and seemed to be getting ready to run away.

"Something wrong?" the blonde stood too and instinctively grabbed the other girl's hand.

"It's late. I have to go."

"When will I see you again?"

"Oh, never." the girl got rid of Fate's hold on her as she started walking away.

"Never? But I don't even know your name!"

"Tonight, the small cottage in the middle of the forest!" the blue eyes shone over the peasant girl's shoulder as she disappeared behind the trees.

"I'll be there…" the blonde whispered to herself and turned to leave, she had to warn her brother that she wouldn't be at his wedding that night.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"She's coming!" Subaru shouted when she saw Nanoha approaching the cottage.

"Did you finish lighting the candles, Yuuno?" Teana ran to the table.

"Last one, wait… There!"

"Hide, everybody! Hide!" the blue fairy pulled the other two behind the stairs and they didn't have to wait long before the door opened slowly.

"Aunt Teana? Aunt Subaru? Where are you? Why is it so dark in here?"

"Surprise!" her two aunts jumped into the room opening the window shutters and turning the girl towards the table. "Happy sixteenth birthday!"

"Oh, thank you! That's a beautiful dress!" Nanoha grabbed the blue fabric and spun around with it in her arms. "This must be the best day of my life!"

"She sounds… In love." ferret Yuuno whispered in Teana's ear.

"Hum… Nanoha? Did you perhaps talk to… a stranger?"

"Oh, she wasn't a stranger, we had already met."

"Where? When?"

"Once upon a dream…" the girl sighed and pulled Subaru for a dance while she sang.

"Nanoha, stop… Stop…" the blue haired woman pleaded.

"She's coming here tonight."

"Coming here? Oh, no, darling, you can't see this girl again." Teana stopped her dancing by grabbing her arm.

"Why?" Nanoha's wide blue eyes searched her aunt's ocean green ones.

"Because she's a girl and you're already engaged."

"To prince Chrono." Subaru smiled.

"A prince?" the girl could barely believe the turn her life had just taken.

"Yes, darling, you are a princess, the lost princess of the Takamachi kingdom, and we are taking you back to your father, king Shiro, tonight."

"No…" Nanoha whispered. "So I'll never see her again?"

"We're sorry, Nanoha."

"No!" she shouted and then ran up the stairs; the next sound was from her bedroom's door banging behind her.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Arf galloped through Harlaown castle's gate, halting right beside Chrono who had just dismounted his own horse.

"Whoa! Why are you in such a hurry?"

"I needed to find you before you started getting ready for the wedding." Fate pushed a few strands of blonde hair behind her ear. "I met someone and I have to meet this person tonight, it's very important…"

"Go, go… You can give me the congratulations tomorrow, but who is he?"

"Well, actually… It's a she; she lives in a cottage in the middle of the forest."

"She?! For God's sake, Fate... Come back here, Fate! Fate!" but she was already riding away, the prince sighed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Quickly, darling, quickly." Subaru grabbed the princess' wrist, Nanoha seemed to have been drained of her energy, she walked slowly, her face emotionless under the black hood. "The castle's right ahead."

Exactly like sixteen years before a group of hooded figures crossed the fields, only that, this time, there was one extra figure and they were entering the castle instead of leaving, they went up the many stairs to the castle tower where they would wait until past the sunset when the princess would be officially safe.

"Here, this is your crown, a gift from us to our lovely princess." Teana placed the golden crown on Nanoha's head, the girl walked to the mirror that decorated one of the walls and stared at her slim body inside the blue princess dress, with Raising Heart around her neck and the crown shining on her head. She fell on her knees, crying.

"Let's give her a moment alone." Yuuno whispered to the other fairies and they left closing the door.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Fate heard from a peasant woman about a cottage that, according to legends, had been constructed in the exact middle of the forest, she wondered for a second if it all hadn't been only a good dream but then she remembered the girl's beautiful smile, her soft voice, her blue eyes and, suddenly, the blonde princess found herself galloping to the middle of the forest.

After an hour of searching, she finally found the place, it seemed deserted but she grabbed her sword, Bardiche, dismounted, walked to the door and knocked, once, twice.

"It's open…" a feminine voice said and the blonde princess turned the knob, then she felt something hard against her head and everything went black.


	4. Chapter 3

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **Hi, everybody! Here's chapter three and we're approaching the end of our not-long-enough journey... But I'm pretty sure you'll forgive me since the story of Sleeping Beauty itself whether from books or movies isn't a very long story if you stick to the plot and even though I didn't stick to the plot I couldn't make it much longer... But I'll make up to you somehow, that I promise! XD Please, leave a review even if it's just to yell at me.

**_Chapter Three_**

Nanoha lifted her eyes to those of her reflection in the mirror but all she saw was a long corridor which ended up in stairs, she got up and looked around, she was still in the castle tower bedroom and everything remained the same except for the mirror that had been replaced by that passage way.

"Come…" a strong feminine voice said but the princess couldn't see anyone. "Come up the stairs."

"No, I can't. I… I have to…"

"Come with me… Run away from all this."

"But I—"

"Don't you wanna see her again?"

"Her?"

"Yes, princess Fate Harlaown, long blonde hair, brown eyes…"

"Fate… Her name is Fate." Nanoha smiled as she talked to herself. "I want to see her! Take me to her!"

"Come with me…" the voice repeated as the princess took her first steps towards the corridor. "Come up the stairs…"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Teana was pacing, she didn't know why but she felt nervous, maybe she was just being paranoid but leaving Nanoha alone didn't seem to have been a good idea…

"It's been long enough!" she finally protested.

"I guess she's right." Subaru told Yuuno, who had his ear against the door. "The sun is already setting…"

"Shhh!" the green fairy gestured them towards him. "Don't you think it's a little quiet in there?"

"Oh, my! Precia! Precia may have been here and we weren't with the princess!" Teana pushed the door open and immediately spotted the corridor where the mirror once was.

"No!" the blue fairy ran ahead of the others up the unknown stairs.

Yuuno grabbed the orange fairy's wrist and pulled her with him after Subaru, the stairs led them to a big bedroom with a steering wheel in one of the corners and Nanoha's body lying in front of it.

"Do you see? Your beautiful princess…" Precia's voice echoed through the room and faded with a long evil laughter.

"Nanoha! Nanoha!" Teana tried unsuccessfully to wake the girl.

"It's useless…" the green fairy whispered. "We have to bring Chrono."

"But—" the blue fairy started.

"First let's place her on the bed." the orange fairy gestured for the others to help her as she lifted the princess carefully to the bed. "Now, Yuuno, you go get prince Chrono. I'll put everybody to sleep and…"

"But the kiss—" Subaru tried again.

"You stay here and take care of her." Teana pointed to Nanoha and left right after Yuuno.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chrono watched the party with a bored look shifting in his seat all the time, he was already dozing when someone shook his arm gently and then roughly as he didn't move, he turned his head to the side to meet the intelligent eyes of a blonde young man.

"Prince Chrono, I need you to come with me. Princess Nanoha needs your help."

"Princess Nanoha? She's already here?" he got up and looked around finally awake.

"She is, but you must come with me and not tell anybody."

"But I don't even know you!"

"I'm one of the three good fairies. Call me Yuuno." he was already pulling the prince with him by the wrist.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Where are they?" Teana asked when she entered the bedroom.

"I don't know. Tea', I need to—"

"Here we are!" the green fairies voice came from the door. "Sorry, we're late… Someone didn't wanna believe I was one of the _good _fairies."

"It's not that I didn't want to, it's a matter of security." the prince defended himself. "I simply couldn't believe right away."

"Stop that!" the orange fairy complained. "Only your kiss can wake her."

Chrono sighed straightening himself and walked to the bed, he stared at the sleeping princess for a few seconds before sitting beside her and placing a gentle kiss against her lips.

"Her eyes are still closed…" Teana observed after a few seconds that Chrono had pulled away. "Subaru are you sure…"

"That's what I've been trying to tell you!" the blue fairy exclaimed frustrated, "It has to be true love's kiss and he's not the one she loves! She doesn't even know him yet."

"The girl! The girl she met this morning!" the orange fairy remembered.

"She said the girl was going to visit us tonight." Yuuno added.

"We have to go." Subaru urged them out.

"I'll go with you!" Chrono hurried after them. "This girl you're talking about, it may be my sister."

"Princess Fate?"

"She was going to visit a girl she met this morning too, a girl who lives in a cottage in the middle of the forest." the prince explained.

"A cottage?! In the middle of the forest?!" the blue fairy was stunned by the coincidence.

"Hurry! Hurry!" Teana pushed them to the stairs.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Precia straightened her long dark hair and entered the cell, Fate had her head down as she stared blankly at her handcuffs, her brown eyes found her captor's ones when the metal door opened.

"My dear daughter, it's a pity that I have to keep you locked here… You're missing all the fun."

"I don't like your kind of fun, _mother_."

"So they did tell you… Don't you feel guilty for being the child of the Queen of Evil?"

"I'm not your daughter, I'm the copy you made of her and because I wasn't good enough you threw me away."

"A copy has to be exact, perfect." she moved swiftly and kneeled in front of the blonde princess. "But that's all past… Do you know a blue eyes peasant girl?" Fate's eyes glimmered. "Of course you do! She's princess Nanoha and right now she's sleeping and she'll still be sleeping when I let you go, let's say… A hundred years from now. Why? Because you're the only one who can wake her."

"That peasant girl? Princess? She sure does look like one but you can't fool me." Fate smiled.

"Fool you? You think I'm trying to fool you? Watch." Precia moved her hand and an image formed in the air, in the middle of the image Nanoha slept soundly, a smile playing at her lips.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"The castle's security is lacking…" Teana commented as they approached the dungeons.

"Shhh! Someone's coming!" Subaru pulled them against the wall as Precia passed by, smiling evilly.

"She must be planning something." Chrono looked around to make sure there was no one else coming.

"She's _always _planning something." Yuuno corrected.

"Quiet, you two! We have to go now."

They turned left and went down the corridor Precia had come from until they had found Fate's cell.

"Fate!" the prince approached his sister.

"Chrono? How did you get here? And who are they?" she pointed to the fairies.

"There's no time. We have to take you to princess Nanoha."

"So she's indeed the peasant girl I met this morning…"

"Come, princess Fate." Subaru helped the blonde up after breaking the chains that bound her.

Following Teana they managed to leave the castle and recover Arf but what they didn't expect was for Precia to be waiting for them, in the Takamachi's castle, with a forest of thorns.


	5. Epilogue

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **Hi, people! So, as many of you already knew, this is the last chapter... I believe I already apologized for the shortness of the fic, but the story itself isn't a very complex one and I 'stuffed' it as much as I could. :P Hope you'll enjoy this one last chapter and leave me one last review!

**_Epilogue_**

"You can't overstep that." Chrono watched his sister closely. "Fate!" but she was already urging Arf forward. "It's impossible to overstep that without our devices!"

"Nothing's impossible, we have to try…" her brown eyes found his, despair could be seen within them and he knew how hard she was trying to believe her own words.

"Princess, we've recovered your weapon!" the fairies caught up with them. "We found it on the floor when we went after you in our cottage but only now we remembered it."

"Bardiche…" Fate received the golden triangle and held it close to her heart. "Please, lend me your strength…" the small device transformed into a beam sword.

"We trust our blessings upon you." Subaru squeezed her arm reassuringly.

"Good luck, sister." Chrono nodded at her. "We'll be praying for you."

The blonde princess moved, swinging her sword, through the forest of thorns, she to get to the castle, get to Nanoha, because she was the only one who could save her, who could wake her from her eternal slumber, she wanted to see those sky blue eyes again.

"I won't let you through, Fate." Precia stood in front of the castle her eyes shining with the rage her whole body emanated; she thought Bardiche had been lost forever, that cursed device.

"Why are you doing all this?" Fate shouted as she jumped off Arf's back.

"Why? Because they have their beautiful children and a promising future for their kingdom if Nanoha marries your _brother_."

"And you don't have any of that… That's the reason why, isn't it?"

"I'm the Queen of Evil, my actions mustn't be questioned."

"But you _should _question them." the blonde approached the other woman slowly. "Listen, mom… You can have all that, you already have your castle and you have me."

"You?" Precia laughed hysterically. "You mean _nothing _to me, girl. You are an useless clone of my beautiful Alicia, and after the results you showed me I realized I can never bring her back." she walked forward making Fate retreat and stopped, her body shaking.

"Precia, are you…" but before the blonde could finish there was a black dragon where the woman once stood. "Bardiche! Load cartridge!"

Fate ran towards the abyss located behind the castle, Precia was behind her all the way, her breath against the girl's neck urging her to run faster and faster, the abyss was in front of her sooner than expected, she struggled to stop her legs and turned, she'd have to fight the dragon face to face.

"Bardiche!" she shouted and a blinding light covered the field.

"Damn, Fate…" Chrono swore when he saw the light.

"Oh, my…" Teana had her hand grabbed by Subaru.

When the light finally faded the forest of thorns had disappeared and they could see a giant black shadow and the blonde princess kneeled beside it, one of the beast's pointy fangs had hit her stomach and could still be seen in the middle of the blood.

"Princess Fate!" Yuuno called her as they approached.

"Help me up." she extended one hand to the group while with the other she clutched at her wound.

"Can't you cure her?" Chrono asked the fairies as he grabbed his sister's hand.

"No… I'm afraid we can't do much against Precia's power." Teana avoided the prince's eyes.

"Wait! Fate! Where are you going?" Chrono called the blonde princess as she limped towards the castle.

"I've gotta wake the princess before it's too late…" Fate panted but her legs just wouldn't stop moving, as fast as they could.

"You shouldn't be moving at all!" he grabbed her elbow stopping her from proceeding. "You're in a worse situation than her. She can wait."

"There is no salvation for me, Chrono. You heard the fairies. But if I can't reach Nanoha there won't be salvation for her either." Fate started moving again even faster than before, the pain was gone and all she felt was numb, her head throbbed and she was sure she could hear Nanoha's sweet voice singing as she had been that very morning in the forest.

_I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream_

_I know you, the gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam_

_Yet I know it's true that visions are seldom all they seem_

_But if I know you, I know what you'll do_

_You'll love me at once, the way you did once upon a dream*_

She stumbled into the room, the stairs had tired her to no end, the blood loss made sure she felt weak and dizzy and all she wanted was to lay down and sleep but the song hadn't ended and somehow she managed to reach the bed where the princess laid sleeping soundly.

"Princess…" she whispered as she pushed a hair strand away from Nanoha's face. "I'm sorry… I'll have to kiss you without your consent…" and with that Fate pressed her lips softly against the other girl's, the sleeping princess' lips parted underneath hers invitingly and as their kiss deepened Raising Heart glimmered a pink light that warmed them and made the blonde princess feel suddenly peaceful and happy, when she pulled away she knew she'd die smiling.

"Fate… Fate Harlaown?" Nanoha asked gently.

"How do you… Well, I guess it doesn't matter anymore…" Fate sighed allowing her body to collapse on top of the other princess'.

"Fate, are you alright?" Chrono approached.

"Tired, very tired…"

"You can't sleep now."

"Chrono, please… Let me go."

"Where do you want to go, princess?" Subaru asked chuckling.

"To heaven of course!"

"And you'll go there just not within the next fifty years…" Yuuno commented.

"Leave me alone…" the blonde mumbled.

"Fate, you've been cured by Raising Heart." Nanoha caressed her face lightly.

"What?" Fate pulled herself up in a swift motion and touched her stomach, the fang was gone and there was no wound, no bleeding. She sighed relieved and her brown eyes met blue ones.

"We have to go, we have a wedding to attend." Chrono interrupted.

"But, Chrono…" the blonde princess turned to him. "You can't possibly…"

"Fate, the prosperity of both our kingdoms depends on this wedding." he patted his sister's shoulder. "We have to do this."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The hall was silent as everybody awakened, king Shiro and queen Lindy exchanged a concerned look, wondering silently where their children could be, but when they were about to voice their thoughts the trumpets started playing.

Coming down the stairs that led to the tower were Nanoha and Chrono, they walked slowly towards the throne where the princess would be finally reunited with her family, but despite her happiness Nanoha couldn't help but worry about the wedding. Would she be able to convince her parents that it was a mistake?

"Oh, Nanoha! My darling…" Momoko took the princess in her motherly arms. "You've become a beautiful young lady."

"Please, don't cry, mother."

"My daughter… It's so good to have you back!" Shiro joined their embrace.

"Father, mother, there's something I'd like to discuss with you…"

"Discuss? But why so serious, my dear?" the king pulled away and stared at his youngest child.

"By the curse which was in me placed, I pricked my finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel and I would have slept forever if it weren't for princess Fate's love for me and mine for her." Nanoha watched her parents' stunned faces for a few seconds as the guests whispered to one another. "I'm sure it would be wrong if I were to marry her brother and not her."

"Nanoha, what is the meaning of this?" Shiro whispered pulling his daughter closer.

"Father, I love her…" the princess confessed and the eyes of the king softened before he sighed and turned to queen Lindy.

"So, Lindy, if you agree… Our kingdom would be united the same way and our daughters' happiness would be guaranteed."

"Well…" Lindy's eyes found her daughter's brown ones in the crowd and she knew Fate was praying within her mind. "It's time we change some of our laws and preconceptions."

The crowd was in doubt whether to cheer or gap but Nanoha and Fate weren't, they ran into each other's arms, if they didn't believe in love at first sight before, now they certainly did, for they knew deep within their hearts they could be happy with no one else.

"Nothing like a happy ending." Subaru sighed.

"Dance with me, then? To celebrate?" Teana offered her hand and a breathtaking smile.

"Did you have to ask?" the blue haired fairy accepted the hand chuckling and the two disappeared in the middle of the other couples.

"Is it just me or there's something between them?" Chrono asked Yuuno as he watched the pair position themselves for the next dance.

"Something? Well, there's definitely _something_." the green fairy smiled despite himself.

"What about you? Do you have _something _with anyone?"

"Not that I know of." Yuuno chuckled.

"Not interested?"

"That depends a lot." they exchanged a long glance.

"Want a drink?" the prince hurried to say and left before the green fairy could answer.

"That's what I call a happy ending." Yuuno laughed within himself.

***_Once Upon a Dream_ from "The Sleeping Beauty" movie by Disney.**

**FINAL NOTES: **This last YunnoXChrono part is a present to my best friend who asked me so much for it. Thanks for sticking with me, really hope you liked the fic cause I loved writing it and I'll be sure to write more fics for this cute pairing! ^^


End file.
